User talk:Syalantillesfel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mirror's Edge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Avian Flu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koveras Alvane (Talk) 14:02, 3 June 2012 Beretta 92 and Organisation I would like to know why does Beretta 92 page even exists, there is no trace of it. It only needs a redirection link. And the Beretta 93R page needs an explanation of players' confusion, no need for M9. And can you explain why does my page need to be organised? I will clean it up, however I need some info. -''Abincyprus'' Could you help me out? If you don't mind, could you: * change every instance of "City"/"the City" you see to "city"/"the city"? It's best we keep things verbatim, and, while replaying Mirror's Edge, I haven't seen "city" capitalized at all? * remove the template from articles, since the game has been out for years now? Klad (talk) 10:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank You. Syalantillesfel (talk) 06:12, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Speedruning Edits Hey, just to let you know, Unsuspecting Chair is the person currently editing the speedruns. I didn't have an account when I edited the first three. I'll continue to write down any edits I find, but can you tell me if I've missed anything, or if I can make the article better? Unsuspecting Chair (talk) 07:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I will make edits when needed. Syalantillesfel (talk) 07:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) E3 Nominee Heya :) Hope you've been enjoying the E3 coverage of Mirror's Edge — and all those other games. Just wanted to drop by and let you know — so you could pass on the info to other admin and users — that Mirror's Edge 2 is one of the five finalists in the E3 Game of Show competition! As such, I've added a tiny banner in the right rail of the front page. If you click it, you'll go to the E3 voting page. Hopefully, you'll be able to enourage people to vote so that Mirror's Edge can win! And don't worry: the banner isn't a permanent fixture. It's only going to be around for a bit less than 48 hours. Thanks! — CzechOut 00:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Error Hey, I noticed that the navigation still lists Mirror' Edge Catalyst as Mirror's edge (prequel), which leads to an empty page. Could you change it so it leads to the proper page? Thanks for your edit but... You reverted it entirely. Why not link to the leaderboards? Jbzdarkid (talk • ) 05:22, August 24, 2015 (UTC) The current listed speedrun sites link to the page, not the site as a whole. Syalantillesfel (talk) 05:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, what? I didn't quite understand that. Do you mean that I should link to www.speedrun.com/Mirrors_Edge? Jbzdarkid (talk • ) 07:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Use the link to the video, not the main page. Syalantillesfel (talk) 07:44, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Linking to the video would have the same problem as a direct youtube link, which is why I linked to the category. Jbzdarkid (talk • ) 07:46, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Redirects Why did you delete those redirects? You didn't provide a delete rationale for any of them, and I've noticed that you've deleted almost all of the redirects here. Redirects are generally useful for navigation and content discovery, especially when common terms are redirected to the more "correct" case - redirecting "Cel" and "Celeste" to Celeste Wilson is a prime example, since I don't think she's ever referred to with her full name at any point in the game her last name is unknown for most of the game and an incredibly minor piece of trivia with no plot relevance even once revealed. They're also generally harmless when they're not excessive; see for example Wikipedia's "redirects are cheap" essay. I'm curious what your reasoning is for this, since I've never seen it done elsewhere. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 16:13, November 17, 2015 (UTC) *The redirect can be replaced with a link like this [ full name | first name ]. *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Redirects_are_cheap *Line 2 states that redirects should not be created for the sake of the redirect.Syalantillesfel (talk) 16:58, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The essay is not arguing against the creation of any redirects; there are plenty of valid cases for redirects, and that line is intended specifically to discourage the wanton creation of dozens of redirects pointing to the same target, or the creation of redirects that are highly unlikely search terms. Titles that are very likely search terms are created as redirects as a matter of course to aid in navigation and article discovery, as I said before, and to prevent the accidental creation of duplicate articles by editors who weren't aware of the existence of an article beforehand. ::I am well aware of how links can be written to avoid redirects. There is little reason to do so in practice other than pedantism, and Wikipedia in fact explicitly recommends against "fixing" redirects (and note that none of the three exceptions it gives apply to the redirects I created and you subsequently deleted: none of them were used, or intended for use, in navboxes; none of them would have been misleading to a reader hovering over a link to them; and none of them were a misspelling). ::Also note that external sites may link to pages here via redirects; if those redirects are deleted, such links will be broken, and nothing short of recreating the redirect is guaranteed to fix the links. ::You still haven't given a good reason to not have these (and several other) redirects (and I strongly suspect you haven't even hinted at your underlying reason for it, nor your original motivation for deleting the redirects in the first place). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 17:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Because you never responded to my last reply, and your first response didn't give any valid reasons for removing all redirects on the wiki, I have recreated a selection of redirects. The ones I chose to recreate were carefully considered and mostly just include terms/names that were featured prominently in the first game, and are therefore highly likely search targets, though several other reasonable redirects could be created as well (mostly ones to weapons, I think). I've also added disambiguation notices at the top of a few pages to aid in navigation, mostly where there's more than one item that shares the same name (for example, I added one at the top of Kate pointing to Kate Connors, and one at the top of Jacknife pointing to Jacknife (chapter)). ::Note that it's not my intention to fight with you on any of this; I am just trying to improve the experience for readers of the wiki, being one myself and having been caught several times by the deletion of the redirects. And I'm not a beginner editor, either; I have almost a decade of experience editing across more than a dozen wikis, so generally I know what I'm talking about (though if you have questions about an edit I've made, you shouldn't hesitate to ask; just because I have experience doesn't mean I have perfect knowledge, or that I know the best solution for any given problem/situation, and if you can show me a better one, I'd be more than happy to adjust my editing habits to incorporate it). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 14:13, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Please use the full name for internal links. Red links should be replaced with a direct link to the page. Redirects can create confusion over which link to use. Syalantillesfel (talk) 14:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :First: the purpose of redirects is not just to provide alternative targets for internal links, but to aid in navigation. Type "Cel" into the search box and hit Enter, and tell me where you get. And before you retort with how the search box offers title autocomplete, keep in mind that you can also edit the URL to visit a title directly, and that doesn't autocomplete. :Second: redirects don't create any confusion at all. When you click a link to a redirect (regardless of whether that link is on the wiki or on a completely different website), you are automatically redirected to the appropriate article. :Third: there is nothing wrong with linking to a redirect instead of the appropriate article name. :You are basically being pedantic over something that is literally not an issue, and readers are suffering for it. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 17:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :''Dinoguy100 is correct. Every single wiki in existence has this. ''I remember I tried creating redirects for this wiki but Syalentillesfel deleted every single one of them. I decided to ignore this because his naming of some headings are more important to fix. lol :Abincyprus (talk) 17:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect naming Chapter should be called "chapters" (duh grammar) and the Pursuit Cop page should be called, "Project Icarus." Obvious reasons Abincyprus (talk) 09:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I want input as to why you named those pages like that. Abincyprus (talk) 14:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) The Pursuit cops were the result of Icarus. The project name can refer to anything, pursuit cop refers to a specific objective. Syalantillesfel (talk) 14:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. That makes sense, but "chapter"? Also, there's no "The Shard" in the dropdown menu in the panel at the top of the site, not sure how to fix that. Abincyprus (talk) 14:56, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Space limits in drop down menu will not show shard. Syalantillesfel (talk) 15:00, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Seperate pages for Catalyst characters Hey, I was just wondering, should we not have seperate pages for the characters in Catalyst and the characters in the original, since the two games aren't related/the same canon? I see you deleted the Celeste (Catalyst) page I made and moved it to the Celeste page for the original game, however I feel like they're fundamentally different characters and deserve seperate pages. I don't think they share anything except names. It's just a suggestion anyway Runr (talk) 03:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) You never repsonded so yet, so I'll just add that I think the way the wiki is set up now is confusing. The two games are not related continuity wise, Catalyst is a reboot. There are some pages that attempt to connect the two into the same universe for some reason but I think it would be a lot less confusing to readers and new comers to the series that these distinctions be made. Runr (talk) 06:58, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Mirror's Edge wiki navigation bar and admin rights You may want to rename "Chapter" to "Chapters" as Chapters is a plural (It still bugs me). And can I have admin rights to change the background and the navigation bar? I think they need an update. I'm pretty sure you know that I'm trustable. Abincyp (talk) 13:54, April 24, 2016 (UTC) The Project Icarus page was not long enough to need a seperate page. "Mayor" is a title. Syalantillesfel (talk) 15:26, April 24, 2016 (UTC) But those are completely different things. The enemy and Project Icarus are separate things, it's better to claim it as a stub and then write into it as there is more lore to it. Also where does it say that Calaghan's name is Elaine? Abincyp (talk) 15:45, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Can you please take a look at the official wiki or at large much more popular wikis please I noticed you are making some very nasty formatting corrections that make the articles messy. I noticed that you are removing Italics or Bolding in weapon pages, but take a look at the official wiki of weapon pages or any other game out there. Examples *A weapon on the Warfame wiki has bold letters for it's name, same as in every other game Wikia. *The official Wikia has the same formatting You can also have a different word show up but keep the actual link attached to it. Oh and for the love of god, change the site to look more like Mirror's Edge Catalyst or give me admin rights so I can do it. Also there's more than 1 category per page... Dude, what are you doing? Also City of Glass=/=The city in Mirror's Edge, learn your lore. - ▪ Talk ▪ Profile ▪ 12:54, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I have also updated the weapon pages with an infobox containing the weapon capacity and damage per shot, and etc. I also formatted those pages like every other normal wikia, so please don't touch them. - ▪ Talk ▪ Profile ▪ 15:10, April 25, 2016 (UTC)